


imcoming

by Peigonisgood



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	imcoming

1.一个叫简成蹊的omega决定去死

简成蹊招了个男妓。

一个小时前他正准备烧炭自杀，地下室最顶端的窗户缝都已经用毛巾填补上了，他突然想在死前跟别人上个床。

这让他不由想到在特殊监狱的三年里，给维序派政府高层做过情妇的狱友追忆起性爱的美妙，总会提到别的alpha。他说做爱一定要找alpha，就算是beta，被beta操和被alpha操也是有区别的。简成蹊住在贫民窟与普通住宅区交界的地方，门口的缝隙里三天两头会滑入提供性服务的名片，上面印着露骨的身材照，配字是“性感omega只为你绽放”，或者“部队退役alpha，一夜七次不下床”。简成蹊每次看到这种粗俗的小广告都会直接扔，但他门口地上那张就是今早滑进来的，他也没想到自己有一天真的会打个电话过去，还特意强调，他要真的alpha。

然后他把窗户和门缝隙里塞着的毛巾一条条收回来，他本来还想整理一番这个东西少但摆放杂乱的地下室出租屋，但只把散落在床上和桌椅上的衣服叠放回衣柜，他就放弃了，躺在床上，昏睡着等待那个人的到来，约莫一个小时后他听到有人敲门，他挣扎地爬起身拧开门锁，见到那人的第一眼他就能确定，这个人散发出的气味不是伪装喷雾或香水，而是真正的信息素。

这确实是一个货真价实的alpha。

alpha很高，几乎挡住了他全部的视线。简成蹊对这种完全压制的身高具有本能的恐惧，往后退了一步就要关门，alpha比他眼疾手快，无须用力，轻轻抓住简成蹊的手腕，就制止了他的动作。简成蹊的新伤都在手掌和手指上，他吃痛地抽回手，蹙起的眉头不仅仅有见到陌生人的惊慌。

他真的很慌，慌到都忘了自己才是嫖的那一个，他付钱，他才是老板。

那个alpha恭恭敬敬地叫了他一声“先生”，然后把门带上。alpha的动作很轻，门锁落定的声音很小，没有再刺激简成蹊脆弱又敏感的神经。这个地下室也很小，床就在简成蹊身后，简成蹊特意换了新的床单，灰色的，要是弄脏了也不会特别靡丽。

他和alpha一起坐到了床沿，没有得到允许，alpha并没有触碰他任何一寸肌肤。简成蹊床头放着一瓶没喝完的酒，他拿起来灌了一大口，然后用衣袖擦擦嘴角，问alpha他应该怎么做。

alpha没有立即回应。沉默里他们对视了好几秒，简成蹊看着alpha俊朗的五官和面庞轮廓，他自身都难保，还想着这样的人当男妓，可惜了。

“这取决于您想让我怎么对您，”alpha道。他说话的时候，简成蹊有种他身上的信息素更浓郁的错觉，那是松香，历经千万年岁月沉淀后的琥珀才会有的清香，底层的alpha很少有这么清冽的信息素味道，几年前简成蹊去参加上流社会的茶会沙龙，那里面的Alpha如果用香水掩盖自己的原始信息素，十有八九会选择这种香。

但眼前这个alpha的信息素是从内而外散发出来的，如果不是在这个老旧的破地下室里，简成蹊绝更愿意相信他是哪个豪门的世家子，而不是干出卖身体勾当的低贱mb，但这种类型的mb总比名片上的油腻身材好，简成蹊习惯性地搓手指，隔着纱布，十指的疼痛依旧连心，他恢复了些许镇定，冲alpha 摇摇头，说自己也没有什么主意。

“你想怎么对我都可以，只要别太疼，我很怕疼。”简成蹊坦诚道。  
alpha一顿，问：“您是omega吗？”  
“曾经是。”简成蹊微微侧身，露出苍白纤细的后颈，那里原本应该有未被标记的腺体，但现在只剩下一道淡去的旧伤疤。

“那请问…”不知为何，alpha的声音突然变得有些沙哑，“您能感受到其他人的信息素波动吗？”  
“可以，我能闻出你的信息素是琥珀的松香，”简成蹊说着，抽了抽鼻子，“但我自己不会受到影响，我也没有发情期，我……”  
他抬头，眨着眼，睫毛颤抖得像落入蛛网的蝴蝶：“我曾经跟一个人上过床，但我没和任何人做过爱。”

alpha的喉结动了动，再开口，语气还是一如既往地柔和：“这么说关于做爱，您是第一次。”

简成蹊点头：“可不可以不要用‘您’，我很不习惯……你叫我……叫我什么都行，omega也可以。”  
“那可以知道您……你的名字吗？”像是表示诚意，alpha先自报家门，“高新野是我真名。”  
“简成蹊。”他慌慌张张的，也不提防一个男妓会有几个真名。  
“那做爱的时候，我可以叫你成蹊吗？”  
“都可以。”简成蹊面露赧色，他开始脱自己的衣服，但却因为手上的伤笨拙得解不开口子，高新野便再次握住了他的手腕，轻轻地，不触碰内侧并未痊愈的明显用利器割过的伤口。他俯身要亲吻简成蹊的时候，简成蹊惊恐地躲开，他以为即将到来的只是下半身的运动，没想到对方还会附赠一个吻。

“成蹊不喜欢被亲吗？”高新野问。简成蹊没有给他确切的答案，只是脸颊上的红晕更甚。alpha也没有刨根问底地挑逗，而是如捧至宝地将他放平在床上。alpha脱外套的时候简成蹊看到了标签，饶是他现在头昏脑涨稀里糊涂的，他对那个牌子依旧有深刻印象，同样记忆犹新的是四年前那场酒会，他默默地听那些权贵子弟讲穿搭装扮，有人说什么蓝血啊奢侈品的，只要有钱就能买到，但想要那么一件内里有手工刺绣的衣服，是有权都未必排得上号的。

“你真的是电话里那个价格吗？”简成蹊还是怕，不相信他真的是个mb，倒还真有可能是部队退役的。但alpha并没有停下手上的动作，尽管没有脱下最贴身的那一件，那匀称又有力的身材在廉价的白织灯下依旧晃眼的像一幅被晕染的油画，美得绝不应该出现在此时此刻此地。alpha没有回答他的问题，只是极尽安抚地在他耳边说了声，别怕。

他随后开始做漫长的前戏，腺体的丧失让简成蹊的身体迟钝又无趣，他不会像其他omega 一样容易被alpha的信息素轻易撩拨，连一些beta都要比他敏感、熟稔性爱。某种程度上来说，简成蹊的身体也是敏感的，但不是对快感，而是疼痛，高新野已经极尽耐心扩张了，但性器探入后蹂躏穴口的风吹草动依旧让前戏积累的酥爽荡然无存。

他们最终没做到最后，简成蹊太疼了，乳头是软的，前面也没有吐露出任何前列腺液，后面除了润滑没有一点春水。他哭着求高新野出去，包着纱布的手徒劳地抓他的肩膀和胸肌，企图摆脱他的控制，从这个骑乘的体位逃离出去。高新野如他所愿，尽管粗长的阴茎依旧硬挺，他很照顾雇主的情绪和意愿，摘了避孕套后还抱着简成蹊去清洗残留的润滑。地下室里的简易卫生间也很小，只有一个淋浴头，高新野让他抬起手放到自己肩上，然后调好水温，非常细致地帮简成蹊洗了个澡。

简成蹊原本想拒绝，他们都是赤身裸体，高新野依旧勃起的性器让他恐惧，但自从他用小刀划伤手心和手指后，他有快一个星期没洗澡了。地下室里没有任何镜子，但他能想象自己的蓬头垢面，就这样毫无形象的自己还能让高新野硬到现在，可见这个alpha确实天赋异禀，肯定受不少嫖客好评。简成蹊自己体会不到性爱的美妙，就会好奇别人的，他还是想自杀，人之将死，想说什么话都有了胆量，他就问高新野，他以前跟多少omega做过爱。

他问这话的时候高新野在帮他洗头发，泡沫沾到了眼角，他就一直闭着眼。高新野听到后手上动作很明显地一停顿，简成蹊心中又生出恐慌，刚好睁眼，他听到高新野平静地反问。

高新野问：“你是指做爱还是上床？”

简成蹊想说这两者难道不是一样的吗，但话到嘴巴，他想到这个区别还是自己先提出来的。他唯一的性爱经历是在进入特殊监狱后的第一个月，一个他一无所知的alpha占有了他。这是omega监狱的明文规定，当抑制剂无法缓解被关押的omega的发情期，出于人身安全考虑，监狱可以给单身的omega安排不具名的alpha度过发情期，这让omega监狱在坊间流言里成了权贵的天上人间。但经历过的简成蹊知道，这些alpha都是忠于国家的现役军官，性交于他们而言仅仅是完成国家托付的任务，沉溺于性欲无法自拔的omega再怎么渴求标记，他们也不会给，只是公事公办地帮助舒缓。简成蹊遇到的那个alpha也是这样，他其实还想再熬一熬，但抑制剂已经用过量，再死撑也不会有什么好转。他于是就被蒙上眼，稀里糊涂地和一个alpha做了三天，特殊的药剂让他的身心都一片漆黑，使他分辨不出alpha信息素的味道，只能感受到那气息在肌肤上游走。到最后他一直掉眼泪，沉沦于被发情期勾起的兽性欲望，也为这场屈辱的、毫无主动性的欢爱哭得撕心裂肺。

好在这种欺侮只有一次，又过了一个月，他用磨尖的牙刷底部刺入自己的后颈，所有人都以为他是想自杀保外就医，但只有简成蹊知道，不管自己能不能出去，他义无反顾地选择刺入腺体，是真的不想再做一个omega了。alpha的信息素不再对他有影响，他不会再因为腺体激发的动物性去跟别人上床，他也同时失去了享受性爱的能力。

高新野用毛巾擦了擦简成蹊的眼角，然后继续冲洗他柔软的黑发，并模棱两可地给出一个答案：不多。

简成蹊觉得他肯定是自谦了，但也许这个年轻人也才刚入这行，性爱于他而言依旧美妙，而不是像工作一样枯燥，不然也不会对一个只给得起两个小时费用的嫖客如此耐心心细。

“那有omega找你吗？”简成蹊又问。

“有。”这回高新野没有犹豫。这年头ao群体早不像一百年前那么稀有，加起来也有世界总人口的三分之一，但贫民窟里住着的还是九成九的beta，高新野说接过omega的客，那肯定是在别处快活。

“omega……”简成蹊也不知道该问什么，“我虽然没跟alpha做过爱，但我写过。不过他们得先是互相喜欢的，他们互相尊重了，才会做……”  
他笑，反正闭着眼看不到高新野的表情，他也不羞涩，自顾自地讲，“我那时候还没经历过，连录像片都没看过，所以我就写我想象的，他们心意相通，浑然难分。我……我有读者的，我的读者，喜欢、期待我写的故事。”  
高新野擦头发的手一顿。简成蹊没留意到，还是继续问：“那个跟你上过床的omega，他都会找mb了，性观念肯定很开放，他肯定也很舒服吧。”

“我不知道，”高新野道，“但我本意是希望他愉悦。”

他说完后，花洒的喷水声就是一停，高新野把扶着他出浴室，坐在床上，然后用毛巾给他擦拭。末了他还给简成蹊梳头发。简成蹊好久没碰梳子了，他不觉得疼不是因为头发没打结，而是高新野的动作细致而温柔。  
温柔到他一阵恍惚，好像他招的不是男妓，而是久别重逢的故人。

 

2.

简成蹊最后还是没自杀，洗完澡后他在床上昏昏沉沉地睡了一觉，再睁开眼，已经是第二天的下午。

他从床上坐起身，胃里空空，习惯性地去桌上拿酒。他明明记得那瓶廉价的烈酒还有一小半，但他仰着头要往嘴里灌时，却什么都倒不出。他便伸出舌头舔瓶口的边缘，贪婪地汲取最后一点酒精，然后摇一摇，确定瓶子是空的，才一松手扔入垃圾桶。垃圾桶里也全是酒瓶，很多时候他连饭都不吃，但一定要喝酒，填肚的食物只是买酒的时候顺手捎上的，他的酒没喝完，他绝不会出门。

于是简成蹊换上了衣服。这个冬天格外地漫长，他怕冷，大衣外面还会再套一件，但他太瘦了，再怎么穿也不会臃肿，依旧弱不禁风。他住在一个筒子楼的地下室里，穿过并不长的走廊，他从地下室的尽头婆娑着上楼，到不远处的一个小卖部里采购。他在这个六线城市住了小半年，去市区的公交车就在旁边的站台停靠，他除了去银行取现金，一次都没上去过。他也没有去真正的贫民窟看看，平日里最大的活动范围就是到这个小卖部，然后提一大袋酒精和面包，再次回到他那个打不开窗的地下室出租屋。

他手上的伤还是让他难以使劲，他便用手肘抵着门推开。那个小卖部跟他的住处差不多大，三面墙上摆着的都是各类酒精饮品，简成蹊指了指其中一种，跟beta老板娘说同样酒精度数的不同口味都来两瓶。

“你上次也买的这种，怎么，都喝完了吗？”老板娘将酒从柜台上取下，拿出一个纸袋，一瓶一瓶往里面放，“不是我说，你来我这儿买酒的频率真的是越来越高了，你还那么年轻，酗酒不是个好习惯。身份证明——”

简成蹊拿出自己的护照。真可笑，他现在出不了国，但出示证件的时候绝不会用有详细住址的身份证。战争后百废待兴，亚合众国目前唯一恢复的分级制度就是烟酒购买，简成蹊都在这儿买过不下二十次，还是要走流程证明自己已满十八岁。

“还那么警觉哪，也不给我看看身份证，”老板娘打趣地一笑，将纸袋推给简成蹊。  
“你才二十五岁，”她说，“你的人生才刚刚开始，就算是没有先天优势的beta，我们也能活出自己的风采。”

简成蹊也笑，苍白的唇微抿，低着头躲避似的去拿柜台里最便宜的面包和一本杂志。腺体的损伤让他失去信息素，他现在这副潦倒的鬼样也和那些养尊处优的omega天差地别，老板娘自然以为他也是beta。  
“你的手怎么受伤了？上次来还好好的。”老板娘一打量，再估摸着就简成蹊的小身板，不认为他能凭一己之力把这么一大袋东西都抬回去。

“需要帮忙吗？我儿子今天刚巧回家，可以让他送你一程。”她说着，也没等简成蹊同意或拒绝，就冲里屋喊了一声，一个身材高大的beta走了出来，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，平添了几分书生气。

“之华，帮个忙！”老板娘用的是方言。亚合众国原本有七大方言区，但战后百姓颠沛流离，只有败破郊区还能听到乡音。老板娘说的调子简成蹊很陌生，跟同一栋楼里那些鸡毛蒜皮的破口大骂毫无相似。离开前老板娘还送了一小袋橘子，她说简成蹊看上去太憔悴了，补充点维生素，脸色会好点。

直到现在，简成蹊都是说不出拒绝的人，况且他现在只有左手手腕还能使力，那么多东西确实拿不过来。但那对祝之华来说简直是小菜一碟，单手拎着，还能嘻嘻哈哈地同简成蹊聊天。

更多是他在说。比简成蹊小七岁的祝之华在一所重点高中就读，今年就要参加最终考试。他的成绩很好，每次简成蹊去买东西，屋里头要是还有跟老板娘差不多岁数的，都能听她们聊起家里长短。谁都夸祝之华有出息，也心疼老板娘辛苦，一个人把儿子拉扯的这么大。简成蹊之前也见过祝之华，有时候他会帮母亲看店，没有客人就在柜台里安静地看法律相关的专业书。

祝之华想当律师，想考首都的法学院，他提了好几个近期引起社会舆论的热门案子，想问问简成蹊有什么看法，但那些事件简成蹊一个都不知道，他断网太久了，唯一获得外界讯息的途径就是手里的这份杂志。

“你也喜欢看《时代星火》吗？”祝之华一笑，“不对，不应该这么说，谁不喜欢看《时代星火》呢，只是三年前他们的编辑班子大换血，很多老读者都说现在的收录的文章，没有以前那么有态度了。不过和态度比起开，还是命重要啊，我记得当年那个作者还没放出来吧，笔名叫什么……晨曦？”

简成蹊手一抖，放着水果的塑料袋从手腕脱落，橘子滚落了一地。他连忙弯身去捡，祝之华也帮忙，捡到最后一个他们手碰到了一起，简成蹊很明显地倒抽一口气，身子往后退，差点跌坐在地。

“你怎么这么紧张？”因为靠得近，祝之华闻到了他衣服上的酒酸味，“你真的……我妈妈说的对，你还那么年轻，还没到酗酒的年纪，你应该……”  
“我到了，”站在地下室的拐角，简成蹊对祝之华道，“谢谢你。”

“啊……好。”祝之华没有停下脚步，而是走到那条短小却幽暗阴冷的走廊尽头，然后才放下了手里装酒和面包的纸袋。他从口袋里掏出一张名片，简成蹊看着上面的字，头一回僵硬地说道，我不需要。  
“那你也先拿着，万一需要呢，”祝之华将名片放进简成蹊的口袋，“你也别觉得难为情，我们学校的咨询室是面向全社会开放的，又因为有政府注资，第一次咨询都是免费的，之后的收费也不会太贵。如果你需要倾诉或者心理疏导，请一定要去这里，他们对来访者的信息绝对保密。”

“绝对保密？”简成蹊问，“绝对？保密？”  
“当然，这是心理咨询的底线和准则，”祝之华并没有听出简成蹊语气里的嘲讽甚至是不屑，还以为他被自己说动了，“你才二十五啊，我不知道你以前经历过什么，但我相信，只要你愿意往前走而不是囿于过往，你也和这个社会上千千万万个beta一样，拥有美好而光明的未来，等到那一天，你回头看，你会把这些曾经的痛苦当成成长路上的馈——”

“砰！”

祝之华的劝说被简成蹊的关门声打断。

简成蹊靠着门滑坐到地上，不顾祝之华的敲门，从纸袋里掏出一瓶酒，拧开瓶盖就开始灌。他不记得自己是从什么时候开始喝酒的，但他的酒量依旧没有长进，半瓶下肚，身子就软软的迈不开步，他斜着倒在地上，脱了外衣，缩着腿脚，像婴儿回归母亲的子宫一般躺在衣服里。就在他要昏昏睡去之际，太阳出来了，阳光透过地下室顶部唯一的那扇窗照射进来，穿过模糊的毛玻璃，落在地下室阴冷潮湿的水泥地上。

严格来说那并不是窗，地下室哪儿需要窗呢，那只是个通风口，房屋主人为了把这个地方当住房一样租出去，才安上块玻璃。简成蹊不喜欢光和亮，他就像阴沟里的臭老鼠，任何温暖都会让他原形毕露。他住进来之后就用报纸糊住了那扇窗，不让自然的光亮往房间里灌，但今天，那比雪还要白的光芒洋溢了一窗，让死气沉沉的尘埃都开始舞蹈。

啊……简成蹊想起来了，那几张报纸前段时间就开始脱落，露出了玻璃的边角，他一直想再糊上，但一直都没有付出行动。  
现在它们不见了，不像是自然脱落，而像人为撕掉的。

是那个alpha撕掉的。

 

简成蹊看着那一小块没有温度的光，迟钝地眨眨眼。他的记忆力很差，看着和光中的细小微尘舞动许久，他才想起来那个人姓高，叫什么野。

什么野啊，他记不得了，颤颤巍巍地爬起身，走到桌子前拿起那张纸条，然后广厦轰倒一般跌倒在床。那张字条上只有电话号码没有姓名，昨天那个alpha说如果下次还想找他，可以绕过老鸨打他的私人电话，这样没有中间人收提成，简成蹊可以少花冤枉钱。

简成蹊并没有任何兴致，但他还是按那个号码拨了过去。跟拥有无限可能和美好未来的祝之华相比，他更喜欢听一个mb说说话，他们才是同一类人。

他是拿起手机后才知道现在已经是下午三点，嘟嘟的忙音开始响起，他才意识到绝大多数的性工作者这个点都是在补觉，他怕打扰到那个年轻的alpha，正要挂断，那边接通了，他听到一声询问的“喂”，温柔又清冽，一如他的信息素。

“喂……”简成蹊握着手机，莫名的拘谨，“我…是…你是小野吗？”

那边先是沉默，然后发出一声并不会让人紧张的轻笑：“是啊，我是高新野。”

“是成蹊吗？”他说，“我喜欢你叫我小野，成蹊。”

“好，小野。”简成蹊吸了吸鼻子，另一只手拿着酒瓶，继续往嘴里灌，高新野听出了他的呜咽，问他怎么了，为什么在哭。

“我没有哭，”简成蹊抹了抹脸，也拭去了眼角的湿润，“我在喝酒。”  
他笑，在床上笨拙地、像个傻子一样手舞足蹈。

“我没有哭，”他固执地再次否认，鼻息越来越重，“我没有哭。”

“好，成蹊没有哭。”高新野哄道。

“我只是有点不痛快，”简成蹊扯着衣领，他很热，明明心里那么冷，他的身子好热。

“你有空吗？小野，今天晚上，你有生意了吗？”  
高新野沉默了一两秒：“还没有。”  
“那我能再约你吗？”他自暴自弃道，“你能来肏我吗？”

“好。”他的小野答应了，“我来陪你。”

“真的吗…”他说，“那谢谢你，我等你……”

他真的醉了，声音轻轻的，如游丝飘得很远，不用风吹，就断了。

 

 

3.如果我的钱再多一点，我肯定会包你整个晚上

简成蹊睁开眼的时候，高新野已经在屋里头了，他刚开始没看清对方的脸，以为是个不速之客，惊恐地坐起身就要往墙边缩。  
但他一天没吃东西，只喝了酒，血糖低到头昏脑涨，刚一起身，从胃里往喉咙口泛的恶心就像一只只手将他拽回。

他重新躺回了床上，见他醒了，原本坐在床沿上的高新野蹲下身，单膝跪地同简成蹊平视。这极大减轻了简成蹊的不安，连高新野是怎么进来的这个问题，都是他喝了人递过来的白开水才问的。

“你白天是出去采购过吗？”高新野指了指地上的纸袋，“门没有锁。”

简成蹊晃了晃脑袋，想不起来自己到底有没有锁，喝完水后他撑着身子靠在床头，高新野在他后背放了个枕头，让他的坐姿能更舒服一些。

“把手伸出来。”高新野道。

简成蹊乖乖地将双手放在腿上，高新野先握住左手，将纱布全部取下，然后把一支没有任何包装和说明的药膏涂抹在他的伤口上。

“这是什么？”简成蹊问。他并没有躲，那药膏涂到手上冰冰凉，没有任何刺激性。

“一个做sub的beta同行给我的，配方是他们家祖传，用来治疗外伤很有效果。”  
“祖传？”简成蹊一脸茫然，不能理解是哪方面的祖传。

“祖传行医，听说族谱还能追溯到两百多年前的古中医，”高新野道，“但他父辈全都投资失败，资金继续周转之际有人跟他们说了个内部消息，说下一批城市重建名单里有最西部的二十七区，他们就把所有钱都用于购买那个城市的农村土地，希望政府购地后的差价能解燃眉之急。后来官方文件出来，名单里没有第二十七区，沿海和东部的生态经济恢复依旧是首位，二十七区太偏远，这个区域的建设拨款遥遥无期。”  
“他原本也衣食无忧，在首都读最好的医科大学。但到了二十岁，家财散尽，还欠了一身债。他有个omega妹妹，他怕债主们打他妹妹的主意，迫不得已来到东五区，也就是这儿，做来钱快的皮肉生意。”

或许是因为那是别人的故事，高新野说得波澜不惊，没有丝毫的同情和共鸣。简成蹊不关注新闻时事，但战后重建计划与每一个老百姓都息息相关，是每个人茶余饭后都会聊上两句的。他楼上正对的是一楼的卧室，那对夫妻经常会为了要不要搬到隔壁第十二区而争吵。女方说孩子都要到上学的年纪了，再不去个环境更好的地方，教育就跟不上了，男方则坚持留在第十三区，他不相信一家人到了那个城市能生活下去，他说这次名单里有第十三区，这个筒子楼肯定会被拆迁，等拿到拆迁款，日子一定会好起来。  
女方则讥笑。到这时候，他们除了争吵，还会有锅碗瓢盆落地的尖锐和孩子的哭喊。她说一个计划期限就是十年，第十三区这么大，谁知道这个臭水沟一样的地方是第一年还是第十年。  
这样的争执，简成蹊在刚搬过来后三天两头就能隔着一堵有裂缝的天花板听到，直到他开始喝酒，喝到昼夜不分，最凶的时候醒来就喝，喝完就睡，他的世界一片混沌，都记不得现在是几点几分，今天又是几月几号。

他于是茫然地、如同一个来自过去的穿越者，他问高新野：“现在是什么年份了？”  
高新野帮他上药的手并没有停：“卫戌历83年。”  
简成蹊的唇动了动，像是在心里做算术，他又问：“所以是2271年？”  
“81。”高新野纠正道。  
“22…81？”  
“嗯，按公元纪年法，现在是确实是2281年。”

战争是上世纪八十年代末结束的，之后维序派上台，花了十年时间将亚欧大陆东部团结起来，成立亚合众国。卫戌法是维序派于2198年通过的法令，那一年刚好是古中国的狗年，十二地支第十一位是为‘戌’，所以亚合众国使用的日历叫做卫戌历。

“噢…原来都过去八十多年了啊……”简成蹊的声音很轻，“一个临时法案，用了八十多年啊。”

这个论调并不稀奇。卫戌法本质是战后的戒严令，法令规定维序派最高司令官有权掌管行政事务及司法事务，以此巩固国家安全。在战后人心惶惶的前五十年里，没人怀疑过这个致力于经济政策与基础设施建设的政策，但现在大家对百年前的生化武器和辐射诱发的abo性向再分化都习以为常了，亚合众国还没有恢复宪法，自然有境内外人士异议。

“法令刚搬出来的时候，就说要坚持战后重建一百年不动摇，那些一二线地区城市确实都恢复了，但你看看十三区——”高新野手上的动作依旧温柔，“你也要给政府一些时间。”

他一直低着头，熟稔而老练地处理简成蹊的伤，但当膏药抹到右手动脉的结痂处，他的手指很明显地一僵。

“当时疼吗？”高新野问。  
简成蹊点点头。每次割腕他都很疼，痛到身心俱疲。  
但活着如果不痛苦，他为什么要自杀呢，他手腕上有多少条新旧伤疤，他就燃起过多少次希望要好好活，也活了几次发现活不下去。

“那手上的伤又是怎么弄的？”高新野问。简成蹊说是切菜的时候不小心伤的。这个借口太撇脚了，谁切菜会有这么多划伤，再者地下室里连个灶台都没有，简成蹊想下厨也没地方。但高新野没再过问，他还带来了新的纱布，一看就不是简成蹊从小贩手里买的劣质玩意儿，而是正规药店里出售的。处理完伤口后高新野打开了放在桌上的打包盒，将里面还有温度的吃食一一打开，简成蹊闻着食物的香味，恍惚地都想不起，自己上一次正经地吃饭是什么时候。

“你为什么……”  
“你昨天有吃过饭吗？”高新野问。  
简成蹊摇了摇头。  
“所以你做爱没有体力，更没办法享受。”  
简成蹊一愣。

“先吃东西，”高新野将一次性筷子掰开，没有递给简成蹊，而是自己夹菜，送到他的嘴边。  
“都是很家常的菜，也很便宜，”高新野的嘴角有笑意，“这个钱会算在你给的小时费里。”

简成蹊这才张开嘴，机械地咀嚼。那饭菜绝没有高新野说的廉价，因为太过于鲜美和可口，他那习惯了粗粮面包的麻木味觉也逐渐被唤醒。高新野喂的很慢，等简成蹊全部咽下后才送上下一口，让他有时间细嚼慢咽，简成蹊感受到了失落许久的饱腹欲，高新野下楼扔外卖盒和装满酒瓶的垃圾袋后他还撩起里衣地下摆瞅自己的小腹。他已经很放松了，但那里还是匮乏的平坦，没有因为进食而产生变化。

这也是高新野再次进门后看到的，简成蹊塌着肩膀坐在床上，双手隔着衣服揉搓小腹。高新野以为他是想运动消化，就上前要把人扶起来。简成蹊拒绝了，头一回，他主动地握住高新野的手，让他的手掌覆在自己小肚子上。简成蹊真瘦啊，隔着一层衣服，那腰身依旧细的别人双手就能托起。

“他们跟你上床做爱的时候都会说什么？”简成蹊问，语气里没有好奇，像是突然想到了，就问了。

“说什么的都有。”高新野含糊道，坐到了简成蹊边上。

 

“那你印象最深刻的那个呢？你干这行没多久吧，第一次啊什么的，应该还记得吧。”

“记得，”高新野看着简成蹊，他的眉眼深邃，有种异域的混血美，但眼眸和发色都是纯然的黑。

“他不爱叫，不肯给我看他的脸，我就只能一直后入。”

“我也喜欢后入，我以前写两个人做爱，他们一定要有这个体位。”简成蹊说着，背对着高新野，缓缓跪在了床上。

他的意图再明显不过，他要高新野也这么上自己。在简成蹊的认知里，这种无法四目相对的性交更像动物之间的交配，但当涉及性幻想，反而是这种较无尊严的体位，更能勾起他的情欲。高新野也如他预料的褪去他的衣物，他吃饱了，也算喝足了，身子也不再像昨天那般迟钝，感受到手指在肩胛肌上游走，他还会屏住呼吸发出一声不可闻到呻吟。

他花钱找来的mb像昨天一样照顾他，当他用冷调的信息素包裹着自己，简成蹊没有觉得被压制，反而感受到了可以托付的安全感。  
但当渴望释放的讯息传到大脑皮层，他心中突然滋生出恐惧，他再一次求高新野不要继续，那灼热的性器在自己身体里又埋了会儿，还是听从理智然后抽离。他和简成蹊都没有释放，但他的信息素波动比昨天来的明显，勾得简成蹊后颈那块早已愈合的皮肤微微发热，好像那块腺体依旧存在。

之后高新野又是事无巨细地帮助简成蹊清理，给人换上干净的衣服，并捻好被角。他并不急着离开，坐在床边抚摸简成蹊长到遮住眼睛到头发，等待他安然入睡。简成蹊说他没有钱付这段时间的陪伴，高新野就说没关系，他最近生意也不好，简成蹊不留他，他也只会回自己的住处。

“还是说我在这里让你不安，影响你睡眠质量？”高新野问。  
简成蹊摇头。他毫无睡眠质量可言，但一个没有敌意的alpha在自己身边，哪怕那是个mb，他还是有种被保护的心安。

“我喜欢你在这儿，”简成蹊道，“如果我的钱再多一点，我肯定会包你一整个晚上。”

“一整个晚上？”高新野故作稀奇道，“那我们肯定能成功一次。”

 

“好啊。”简成蹊嗫嚅道，眯着眼，是倦意已经涌上。

 

 

38 他很喜欢你

 

在海边有所舒缓后，高新野也冷静下来，知道还是得另找地方，但等他把简成蹊抱上了车，他全身湿透的omega叉开腿坐在他身上，挡住了他的视线。车里的空间说小其实也不小，但简成蹊连放低座椅靠背的按钮都不让他碰，扶着高新野没有冷静的性器就要坐上去。

“不行……”高新野握住他的腰胯，是知道自己下面不好对付，简成蹊就算刚被进入过，这个体位这么直接，也肯定会疼。但他的omega很任性，腿也不撑着了，如果不是被扶着腰，肯定就像只小蝴蝶一样趴在他身上。  
“没关系的，有很多水，不疼的。”简成蹊低着头，声音软糯的像一块甜糕。  
“……都是海水。”高新野想说还是得找个安定点的地方，但简成蹊在自己后面摸了摸，再抬起手，他用食指指尖撬开高新野的唇。  
“不是海水……”他说，“是甜的……啊！”他突然一仰头，身子也是一抖，是被高新野顶到了什么地方。  
“哪儿来的？”高新野问的是那混有简成蹊信息素的体液，他又舔了舔下唇，按着简成蹊的肩膀让他得偿所愿。  
“后面，后面……”简成蹊被填满了，腿更是跟玩坏了一样大开着闭不拢。他身上只披着一件高新野的外套，里面空空荡荡的，高新野低头去舔他的奶头，他呻吟都还没出来，前面的小家伙就随着高新野对另一个敏感点的舔舐而一抖一抖。  
“不行啊……”他无力地推Alpha，他记得自己明明跟alpha说过的，他那里很敏感，不能随便碰。  
但好像，又是他主动勾引的Alpha。

他的alpha也开始挺腰，在这个狭小的空间里，他抽插的幅度并不大，但每一下都能让简成蹊的性器撞到他的小腹，都不用碰，那儿就靠着后面高潮了好几回。简成蹊哭，越哭就越抓高新野的后背，他身体绷到极致的时候高新野也射到他最里面。  
这个体位其实是很适合打开生殖腔的，但高新野显然不想让这个仪式太过于仓促。有了alpha体液的安抚，简成蹊安稳了不少，但没过几分钟他对琥珀松香的渴望到饮鸩止渴。他什么都顾不得了，枕在高新野腿上给他口交，也不管alpha正在开车。他真聪明，高新野怎么吮他的乳头的，他就学着怎么吮高新野的马眼，等口腔里都是alpha的信息素后他还抬眼。高新野也垂眸看他，看他嘴边的自己的性器，看他嘴角的津液，以及那双渴望又天真的眼——他都被操过了，要被操熟了，他这双眼怎么还是烂漫的，这样的反差强烈地勾起高新野的侵占欲，他把人抱进那间木屋，把他放到那张床上，让他翻过来跪着，扶着性器从后面进入omega。

他怎么会不记得简成蹊说过，他最喜欢被后入。他呻吟着仰起脖子像是在邀请高新野更粗鲁些，抓他的头发，拍打他瘦窄的臀。简成蹊的屁股是挺翘的，但耐不住他骨架小，屁股上也没什么肉，如果不是发情期，他也不知道自己该如何容纳高新野勃起的欲望。  
但他现在全吃进去了。他的水很多，噗嗤噗嗤的，被高新野的性器带出来后滴落在床单上，他也没想到自己会有这么多水，像个多汁的蜜桃，不管用手指插哪儿，那粉粉的桃子都会发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
但他不是桃子，他是活生生的omega，是赫耳玛佛洛狄忒，是夏娃——他吃了苹果有羞耻心了，在高潮里沉沦太久后终于有些清醒，往前爬想要逃开。高新野就拽住他的脚踝把人拖回来，面对面地进入他。他于是彻底模糊了时间，对时光流逝的感悟只剩下高新野都换了什么姿势，射了几次。不知不觉外面的天亮了又暗，他也醒了又睡，睡醒又被操。到最后他整个后穴都被插软了，他没有气力说话，只是侧着脖子，那意图再明显不过，他心甘情愿地，要正在占有他的alpha标记他。

“会很疼……”高新野强忍着冲动和欲望，用牙齿在那个地方磨了磨，还是没有咬下去。  
“那就、让我疼。”简成蹊说话都是断断续续的，“这样……”他一停顿，是又被顶到敏感点了，他知道高新野不想听他说这个，所以每一下都特别准，但他爽的说不出话，但他还是固执地搂住爱人的脖子，在他耳边说：“这样我才能……永远、永远记住你。”

他的alpha差点就被说服了。但他被alpha钉在了床上，被操进了生殖腔，他的alpha咬住他深埋在皮肤里的腺体，还是没有把自己的信息素注入进去。高新野没有骗他，他很快就闻到了血腥味，后颈也传来剧烈的疼痛，可他后穴里的快感同样也是剧烈的，极致的痛苦和欢愉的交织让他一瞬间的灵魂出窍，看到了在床上颠鸾倒凤的两个人像缠在一起的两条蛇，野蛮，原始，难舍难分。


End file.
